Joji Yuki
:For the A.R. World version, see Joji Yuki (A.R. World) Riderman (also known as The Avenging Demon, Kamen Rider Yongo, or Kamen Rider #4) is an anti-heroic protagonist from the television series, Kamen Rider V3. He was the first Kamen Rider to wield a weapon. In the original series, he is portrayed by Takehisa Yamaguchi .His real name is Joji Yuki , a former member of the organization known as DESTRON. Fictional character biography Sometime during his youth, Yuki Joji was abandoned and was considering suicide when The Great Leader personally intervened and adopted him. Yuki considered him his savior and willingly swore allegiance to Destron. He served loyally for Destron's cause as top scientist until a jealous Marshall Armor framed him for being a traitor of DESTRON to cover up his failures of defeating Kamen Rider V3 . As a result, he was sentenced to be tortured to death by being dipped into a pool of acid, which resulted in the loss of his right arm. At first, he only sees Marshall Armor as his enemy and not the DESTRON Organization itself; furthermore, to prove his innocence to DESTRON, he seeks out to defeat Kamen Rider V3. However, he learns the truth about DESTRON and eventually joins Kamen Rider V3's cause. Even after joining V3 his devotion to The Great Leader was so strong he was willing to sacrifice himself to protect him by jumping in the way of V3's Fatal Kick. When asked by Kazami why he did such a thing he revealed his past relationship with the Leader and admitted that he simply couldn't let his savior be killed right in front of him. He pledges himself to V3's mission after this. Near the end of the series, he supposedly died in a Pluton Rocket explosion. Kamen Rider V3 cried out that he is Kamen Rider #4. 'In reality, he manages to survive. In the Kamen Rider Spirits manga, it explains how he survived the explosion and landed in Tahiti where he lost his memory, but regained it when fighting a crab kaijin who was really a resurrected Marshall Armor. He is among the veteran Kamen Riders who help Kamen Rider BLACK RX fight the Crisis Empire near the series finale. Punch : 1 ton Kick: 2 ton Decade Story Joji Yuki is a mysterious young man with a prosthetic arm who has the ability to become Riderman. He was a scientist who worked for Dai-Shocker and was involved in the production of the Decadriver and the Diendriver. For unknown reasons, Yuki rebelled against Dai-Shocker and was punished through the amputation of his arm. This has made him a wanted man in the Decade World. Cassette Arms (or Attachment Arms) What Riderman lacked in technological strength of V3, as well as the Riders before him, Ichigo and Nigo, he made up for in persistence, smarts, and his wide array of prosthetic weapons to meet his needs. His weapons also were the basis for the "Rider Slash" and "Rider Shooting." * Rope Arm: Riderman's Default Arm, which is used in various ways. As means of escape, climbing, and combat. The arm itself has modified attachments for Yuuki to use and adjust to various situations. There is his default Hook Arm, with hook attachment, for climbing and combat. When the mace end is attached, he gets his * Swing Arm: which can be extended and used as a flailing weapon. Then, there's the Net Arm, where Yuuki's arm can shoot out a net to capture and restrain enemies (by Kamen Rider Spirits, it appears that this net is fireproof). Finally, there's the Sickle Arm: which has been seen in various promotion; and yet, wasn't used in the series. Based on the photos, it is assumed it is simply used for combat. * Power Arm: Riderman's strongest weapon, which increases Yuuki's attack in battle. Its primary use is to hack away at both obstacles, such as doors, and opponents. This weapon could've been easily used as a finishing attack according to some fans. * Drill Arm: Another weapon could've been easily used as a finishing move. It was only seen being used as an infiltration tool. It must be plugged in order for it to work best, although it will still work otherwise (by Kamen Rider Spirits, it appears to work just fine without external power). * Machine Gun Arm: This weapon was only seen in the Kamen Rider Spirits manga. It was used to destroy the crab mutant in the manga, which had the appearance to be a regular machine gun. * Spray Arm: Currently, it is only an unused concept. Its function was described as a weapon which sprays gas or smoke to distract adversaries. * Octopus Arm: Currently, it is only an unused concept. Its function is described as a climbing tool, each finger on the hand resembling octopus tentacles. * Blaster/Cannon Arm: This weapon is used by Decade's Riderman. It is activated when Joji rips off his prosthetic arm revealing a high powered beam cannon. This is seen in Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker and in "The Next Decade" MV. Picture Gallery Riderman2006.jpg P.jpeg Ridermachine.jpg References External links * Kamen Rider V3 Homepage * Igadevil's Kamen Rider Page * Henshin Hall of Fame Category:Kamen Riders Category:Secondary kamen rider